Baldi
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Baldi is the primary Main Antagonist in the indie game: Baldi’s Basics In Education And Learning. He is a teacher who hurts his students if they get a maths question wrong. Fanon Battle Ideas So Far *Baldi vs Freddy *Yandere-Chan vs Baldi (Abandoned) *'Baldi vs Doorman' (Completed) *Chucky vs Baldo *Waluigi Vs. Baldi *Keine Kamishirasawa VS Baldi *Baldi vs Colin the Computer Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Sans (Undertale) *Slenderman (Slenderman) *Michael Myers (Halloween) *Markiplier (YouTube) *Waluigi (Mario Franchise) *Chucky (Child’s Play) *Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) *The Man In The Mask (The Strangers) *The Neighbor (Hello Neighbor) *Bendy (Bendy And The Ink Machine) *SCP-173 (SCP Foundation) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Steve (Minecraft) *Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball) *ROBLOXian (ROBLOX) *I. M. Meen (I. M. Meen) Death Battle Info *Name: Baldi *Age: Unknown *Height: 5’5” *Weight: Unknown *Is A Abusive Teacher *Uses A Ruler For His Weapon Of Choice Appearance Baldi is a poorly CGI (computer-generated imagery) modeled humanoid figure with long, skinny fingers, a pale body, large red lips and is bald except for what seems to be a singular hair on his head. He also has a long-sleeved green shirt, blue pants, and light brown shoes. Strangely enough, Baldi's facial expression while chasing the player, while heavily compressed and distorted, is incredibly neutral and not one of anger. Physicality *Strength **Tough with striking strength, as he is able to knock anyone out. **However lifting strength is unknown. *Durability **Can easily Whisthood Gotta Sweep Sweep *Speed **Seems to look like he is teleporting. However he is slow while moving. Abilities/Weapons *A Ruler that measures at 13 inches **With this ruler, Can knock out or kill the player with one swing. **Smacks his ruler when chasing someone. **Obviously teaches with it. *Has hearing good enough not only to hear a sound from across the schoolhouse, but who made the noise *Is seemingly able to alter the space of the school and/or create illusions, though this may be a third party and is hardly combat appicable. Feats *Puts up with being an elementary school math teacher (albeit poorly) *Got slammed into a wall at a high speed by Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize with no noteworthy injuries *Can one shot the player, who has also survived the aforementioned slamming Flaws/Weaknesses *Can be pushed away by projectiles *Angry *Lacks speed if not angry *Loud noises can distort his hearing and make him forget what he was doing Gallery Trivia *Baldi's Basics was made for the Meta Game Jam and placed second place. Poll If Baldi Were To Be In Death Battle, Who Should Be His Opponent? Freddy Fazbear Slenderman Granny The Neighbor (Hello Neighbour) Bendy Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Human Category:Angry Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Baldi’s Basics In Education And Learning Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Villains Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Combatants without Superhuman abilities Category:Characters with Heightened Senses